


【TF】行尸走肉 Walking Dead

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Kudos: 4





	【TF】行尸走肉 Walking Dead

警车在内置时钟提示后立即站在打卡机前。扫描确认身份后，他向门口走去，红警和他打招呼：“长官，这几天走的好早啊。”

警车冲他点点头：“家里有些事情。”

目送达特森步伐稳健的离开，大黄蜂蹭到红警身边凑近朋友的音频接收器：“你还不知道吧，我听说警车最近有伴了！”

红警扫了一眼周围，确认安全之后凑近大黄蜂：“什么？那个脸板的堪比通天晓的警车还有人要？”

“我也惊奇呢，警车的情感模块竟然还在运转！”

“不是不是，你这消息从哪里来的？可信吗？”红警表示能量块可以乱吃，话不可以乱讲。

“是小蓝讲的！他说前几天他想去他哥家蹭饭他哥不许，出门觅食的时候发现警车带着另外一个不认识的机进了一家餐馆。”

“不认识的机？”红警留了个芯眼。看起来就没谈过恋爱的警车可别让人骗了。总归是自家上司，要身材有身材要头脑有头脑，可不能随随便便就让大马路边的哪个流氓机捡了便宜。

他给损友录音机编了条简讯。

“警车家里有他的一位‘好朋友’，要不要去看看？”

*

警车打包好了三盒甜甜圈，又在市中心买了一箱能量块，最后提走了家门口小卖部的一盒低度数能量液。

出了电梯就听见门锁开启的声音。

保时捷扒着他的门框。护目镜亮亮地盯着他——

手里的食物。

警车进门，躲开伸来抢食物的魔爪：“等我收拾一下再吃！”

“可是我已经很饿了！”爵士抗议，继续抢夺食物。

“不好好学礼仪就不许吃！”

此话一出，小保时捷噘着嘴一步一哼唧地蹭开了。

警车赶紧收拾起食物。

两塞分之后，一份大餐就出现在了桌面上。

爵士毫不客气地拿起食物吞咽起来。警车往自己的盘子里拿了一个能量块一个甜甜圈，细嚼慢咽的享受起食物。

爵士的确饿坏了，早上留下的半箱能量块根本不够他塞牙缝。此时咽下两个甜甜圈的他继续伸出手抱起能量块，张开了嘴。

保时捷的上唇掀开，露出一对精巧的颚。尖利的大颚刺穿能量块温软的表面，中舌和小颚形成的食物管吸吮着甜蜜的能量。很快，大半箱能量块就被他吞吃入腹，盯着最后一块能量，他强行忍住了伸手的冲动，把盘子往警车的方向推了推。

刚刚吃完自己的晚餐，警车自然注意到了爵士的小动作。他看着爵士抠抠桌角，舔舔嘴唇又强行忍耐的模样，把盘子推了回去。

“我吃饱了，最后一块就交给你吧。”

爵士的护目镜唰地亮起来，几秒钟之后，能量块连渣都没剩。保时捷意犹未尽地舔舔手指。

*

站在水池边刷盘子的警车察看了一下他账户上的存款，芯想还好自己平时没有随便花钱，不然还真的养不起这么一个吃货。

突然，身后的阴影笼罩了他，警车没反应过来被抱了个满怀。黑色的手指紧紧地握着他的腰，对方用他的的音频接收器磨蹭着警车的角徽。

达特森下意识就是一肘，被击中的保时捷像是无知无觉一样，凑近他的面甲伸出舌头舔舐着警车的唇，仔仔细细地描摹了一遍精美的轮廓。警车气得抬脚踢了过去，把爵士踹倒在地上摔了个七荤八素眼冒金星。  
“我不是说了，只许吃盘子里的食物吗！舔别人是绝对禁止的！”

爵士可怜兮兮地嘟囔：“可是好饿……”

“你刚刚补充了20人的份，至少睡觉前不会饿，都是你的芯里作用！”

爵士呼噜呼噜不说话了。

警车软下语气：“你要学会控制自己的欲望，不可以放任自己随时随地寻求能量补充。”

爵士点点头：“好吧。”

他乖乖回到沙发，无聊之中检查了一下自己的内部系统。

“内部反馈系统上线，机体扫描完毕，损伤报告状态：已完成。”

损伤报告是什么？他好奇的点击了这个未曾出现过的选项。

“损伤报告：逻辑模块损坏程度50%，情感模块30%，管线污染率40%。”

*

当晚，门铃毫无征兆地响起。

录音机怀里抱着一摞碟片，光镜炯炯地盯着警车：“警车，听说你家来了新朋友，我可以认识一下吗！我带了好多电影可以一起看！”

警车瞥了一眼身后，爵士很识时务地藏了起来：“你怎么知道我家来人了？”

录音机芯思一转：“额……你这几天走得早嘛！”

“那是因为我家在大扫除。”

“……小蓝说你要接待客人不让他来蹭饭。”

“他记错了，我说的是家里太脏，怕他来了线路积灰。”

“……好吧，是红警发的消息，说你家有客人。”

多管闲事。警车暗自不爽。

“别这么小气，让我认识一下呗。我带了新口味能量糖呢！”

达特森还没反应，客厅沙发后面就探出一个脑袋：“能量糖？！”

完他U球十八条流水线的炉渣。

*

警车不愿意让其他机知道爵士的存在。

这个小家伙只要一遇见能量就原形毕露，永远不餮足的特性一旦被发现异常就只能回炉重造。

——毕竟有谁愿意放任一只随时可能为了寻求能量杀人的僵尸在城内游荡呢？

警车却分析不出来他到底是为了什么才让这个家伙留在自己身边。

前几天的晚上，警车难得回家充电，迷迷糊糊地倒在床上。

充电到一半一个重物突然压在他身上，熟练地制服他挣扎的双腿，散热扇低沉的闷响回荡在他的音频接收器旁。

带着紫色护目镜的小跑车低下头，缓慢又耐芯地用舌头在他脖颈处的主管线上打着圈。警车一咬牙，抽出枕头下的电路鞭结结实实地甩在入侵者身上，随后用恢复自由的双腿踹了过去。

撞墙加书架倒塌数据板落地的声音过后他家就多了一个食量奇大蹭吃蹭喝的爵士。

至于为什么收留他，一定是因为他的僵尸症状在自己的管束下不断好转。就是这样。

*

录音机大大咧咧地靠在沙发上，和爵士一起咯吱咯吱嚼着能量棒，放映机不知疲倦地播放着塞星歌星们近期大火的MV。

“卡隆最新的这几个歌手都什么鬼，柔柔弱弱的声音一点没意思。还是铁堡的这一批好，Rock赛高！！”

爵士点点头：“摇滚确实比他们唱的好听。刚刚璇玑湖城的那几张碟也不错。”

“对吧对吧！！”录音机好久没遇见这么懂自己口味的音乐发烧友了，兴奋地从子空间掏出三盒能量糖，“随便吃！我还带了好多，家里的小磁带最喜欢这个口味了！”

爵士从善如流，张开嘴咀嚼。洁白的牙齿和其他塞星人的部件看不出什么不同。

“已经很晚了，你该回家去了。”警车的音频接收器被吵得快要爆炸，他强忍着想要礼貌的送走客人。

录仔打了个哈欠，识趣地没有再给警车怒火上浇油，告辞离开了。

——还留下了他的一摞碟片。

“爵士不是挺喜欢的嘛，都借给你看，看完了再还我就行。我家就在7楼，欢迎你随时来做客哈！”

赶紧走吧你。警车忍无可忍地关上门。

“损伤报告更新：逻辑模块损坏程度30%，情感模块20%，管线污染率30%。”

*

第二天回家，警车发现爵士没有第一时间过来抢吃抢喝。从客厅里传来一阵震耳欲聋的音乐声吸引了他的注意。

“爵士？”达特森放下手里的食物，走进房间。保时捷坐在地面上，抱着自己的腿盯着MV里的歌星们舞动，听闻响动，他这才发现了警车。

“我饿了！！”

“……我马上做饭。你再等一下。”

红警和录音机把自己有伴侣这件事传出去也不是什么坏事，自己不在家屋里还吵闹一天确实不好解释。

“爵士，以后放歌把声音调小些。”

“好的，我记住了。”

“损伤报告更新：逻辑模块损坏程度20%，情感模块10%，管线污染率20%。”

*

边境地区。

从麦克老爹油吧走出来的年轻人酒气冲天，晕晕乎乎地走在小巷子里，殊不知自己已经成为了别人的猎物。

猎手轻手轻脚地从暗处走出，变戏法一样在年轻人颈部一捏，被切断能量供应的猎物就倒在了他的怀里。

“能量……”低哑的声音宛如低吟浅唱，变异的嘴部大颚刺入了能量充盈的管线内。

等到第二天尸体被发现的时候，只剩了一具失去液体的空壳。

*

“您好，是警车的住处吗？”

达特森防备地扫视眼前的两位治安官。

“有事？”

“您知道最近铁堡总是不太平。”

“新闻里都是这些内容，想不知道也难。”

治安官清清嗓子：“听说您这里时常有异动，能否让我们检查一下？”

警车瞥了一眼搜查令：“我们家什么都没有。”

“抱歉，这应该是我们搜查之后得出的结论。”

治安官强行挤进了房内。

几塞分前在沙发里打盹的爵士已经不见了踪影，平日他用的东西每天都被警车及时处理掉了，所以并没有什么蛛丝马迹。

“打扰了。”

门再度关上，爵士便又出现在沙发里。

“你跑哪去了？”

“我在楼上。”

警车诧异：“你认识楼上的双胞胎？”  
“不认识。我打开窗顺便就翻进去了。没人在家。”

达特森抿紧嘴唇，他有了不好的联想：“新闻里的那些事情，是不是你。”

爵士的护目镜闪了闪：“不是我。”

警车沉默。

“相信我，不是我做的。”

“……我相信你。”

*

哔哔哔。

消息通知启动。

爵士在睡梦中被吵醒。他点开新消息。

——实验体：我的手里有你想要的东西。我在方舟发射台等你。

保时捷关掉消息。他熟练地打开窗户，轻手轻脚地翻了出去，夜色中阴暗粘腻的紫色护目镜好像鬼魅一般消失的无影无踪。

“损伤报告更新：逻辑模块损坏程度10%，情感模块5%，管线污染率20%，污染无法消除。”

如果说有什么是他想要的，无非就是解药了。

*

“你好。”击倒冲来者挥挥手，“你终于来了。”

“给我解药。”

“嗯哼，我很好奇你为什么想要解药。是希望自己恢复正常还是希望不要再拖累你的饲主？”

爵士周身的磁场杀意骤起：“你还没资格这么说他。”

“别误会，我要感激你的小条子，他竟然能够证明僵尸合成剂可以不用药剂弱化，作为一个普通人已经很优秀了。”

爵士毫不领情，戳穿他：“城里另外的僵尸也是你做的好事，想要诬陷我对吧。”

“可惜他没上钩。”击倒也不否认，轻飘飘从子空间拿出针剂和一个黑色的小芯片。

“喏，我可是守信地带了你要的东西。一个是解药，另一个嘛……也是解药。”爵士的眼神死死粘着他的手，击倒继续道，“不过你只能选一个。别以为选了芯片就是正确选项，你体内的毒素可等不到解药制作完成。”

“我体内可没什么毒……”爵士的话在身后的两个僵尸杂兵扭住他肩膀时戛然而止。其中一只粗暴地将毒液针头扎入他的管线内，爵士挣扎着踢出一脚，无法变形的低级僵尸从平台边沿飞了出去。

紧接着一个漂亮的过肩摔，另一个行动迟缓的家伙也步了后尘。

他不敢耽误，急速向击倒冲去。

医生耸耸肩膀，左手的芯片和右手的解药同时脱手，向着平台两旁的深渊落去。

爵士咬咬牙扑向了芯片。

当他握紧芯片的同时，瞥见一道黑白色的影子跟着针剂一起跃了出去。

“警车！！！”

*

爵士急奔至边沿，探出头去，只见达特森紧握着针剂，背后的飞行背包断断续续向下喷气，摇摇晃晃地飞了上来。

一臂远时，飞行背包彻底停止了工作，警车突然下坠，爵士眼疾手快地将他拉上平台，两机毫无形象地倒在地面上。

“警车啊，你真是疯了。发射台的高度连我这个僵尸掉下去都会摔得渣都不剩，你还真敢往下跳。”

“横炮的飞行背包还能工作。”

“是啊，要是没有我拉你一把你还是会掉下去。”

“……”警车说不过他，只能把解药递了过去。

爵士摩挲了一下针管，果断地将液体注入自己的主管线。

击倒早就在丢出解药之时消失得无影无踪。爵士把警车从地面上拉起来，两机就维持着双手相扣的姿势一路慢慢走回了家。

“谢谢你，警车。各种意义上。”爵士看着达特森精巧的门翼，突然冒出这么一句话。

警车拿出钥匙打开了门：“没什么……欢迎回家。”

*

“以上，就是本次潜伏的报告。”

“你做得很好。”擎天柱满意地点点头，从身边的数据板里抽出一个递给爵士：“铁堡领袖们一致决定任命你为新的特别行动指挥官。以后就在这里工作吧。”

“是。”

“体内的黑暗合成能量混合物清除完毕了吗？”

“救护车和感知器已经帮我弄好了。想必反僵尸针剂很快就能量产。”

“爵士，我代表铁堡的人民感谢你长期的无私奉献。”

“这是我应该做的，擎天柱大哥。”

*

爵士走出电梯，已经下了班的警车停止了和红警的谈话，两人扭头看向他。

他冲红警点点头打了招呼，警车和他并肩向楼外走去。

伸缩门自动打开，柔金色的夕阳打在他们身上，磁场里的宁静温和融化在蓝色的光镜里。

他们一步步向前走去，火种在身体里跳跃，感情在管线内燃烧。

这一次，紧握在手中的东西，我不会再度放开。


End file.
